catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum talk:New Regulations
Place all your comments and suggestions here Discussion I think 7 cats in a clan is good, not just 5. But that's just me. --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 01:54, July 11, 2010 (UTC) How about six instead? That's a pretty good compromise [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:05, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I think five is a good number--nightshine 02:06, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I think 6. It's even, and leaves more room for freedom, while still having some restrictions. ★Dalton★Through the fire and the flames we carry on… 02:12, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I like this idea, good job on coming up with these. :) We should use them. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 02:49, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Also, ''how about we add these - A leader can only be leader for about 5 months, if it is still living after 5 months it will be killed immeditatly, no questions asked Deputy becomes leader after the former leader dies, no changing. Are those alright? [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 12:41, July 13, 2010 (UTC)# No, I disagree with this last rule, I think that as long as the leader dosen't live for more than 1 year, they should be okay. And, killing a rp without asking the rper is v.v.v bad, so that can't happen. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 13:08, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Ice, I agree with Fawn on this one. Except the deputy rule, that should definately be applied [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 04:07, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm moving this to the disscuion page. ★Dalton★Through the fire and the flames we carry on… 20:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't agree. Everything was fine as it was and Nightshine's screwing everything on this Wiki up. Batwing | Dovefeather 20:40, July 14, 2010 (UTC)! One year is way to long. I think 4 months. If they want to lead another clan after that, they can, but have to wait. And Blue, no, this was not her idea at all. We have to do this to make it organized. ★Dalton★Through the fire and the flames we carry on… 20:45, July 14, 2010 (UTC) These are all good ideas. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 21:37, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't really like the four month time line for leaders...I don't think leaders should have a time limit at all. And Blue, if you're going to get mad at anyone for this, be mad at me; I'm the one who started it. Don't blame Nightshine or Dalton. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 23:19, July 16, 2010 (UTC) There should be a limit, though. Otherwise only certain people would ever get to be leader. Maybe a year. And yeah, no changing deputies right before you die, and you also can't be deputy and leader at the same time. Maybe, when the leader has been around for a while (say 8 months) the other Clan members kindly suggest that the leader loses multiply lives all at once. So say if they had 5 left, they lose 3 in a battle and the other 2 to green-cough. --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 10:22, July 18, 2010 (UTC) It just isn't fair that the leader can lead for a very long time, and like never stop. I think it should have a limit. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 00:13, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I personally say 6 months, which is about as long as this wiki has been around. Only problem is, we might have to wind up forcing people, which I really don't want to do. [[User:ddevans96z|'★dalton']]'|'[[User talk:ddevans96z|'uoʇlɐp★']] 00:30, July 25, 2010 (UTC) We may have to force people, if it's fair. Icestorm, if you were leader of a Clan, you wouldn't say that. Leaders have different votes to non-leaders, and I'm trying to put that in perspective. --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 10:21, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Fawny, :|. I don't want to start an agurment here. I think we should have a limit, to make everything fair. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 14:28, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm not ''trying ''to start one. So don't acusse me. Anyway, I meant, if you were leader of a Cla, you wouldn;t want a three month limit, woudl you? No. You wouldn't. --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 15:27, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Meh. w/e. Anyways, I didn't say 3 months, did I? I'm thinking 5. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 16:00, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay, you two, don't get in a fight, please. Anyways, there should be one, and I think for 6 months. Most leaderships on this site have only lasted three, so I think that's fair. [[User:ddevans96z|'★dalton']]'|'[[User talk:ddevans96z|'uoʇlɐp★']] 16:49, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Fawn, there shouldnt be a 6 month limit for a RPer to RP a leader. Poor Nightshine and her Nightstar, and all of this is ''just ''for ThunderClan, right? Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 12:14, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it's for the whole site. [[User:ddevans96z|'Πόλη']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'στην']] 12:51, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Actually, now I change. There shouldn't be a limit for a leader. 18:28, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I agree. A leader can be the leader for as long as he/she wants. They choose when the leaders die. HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 19:21, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't agree. The user SHOULD be smart enought to have eac life stripped away when they please. [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 19:07, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Guys I think we should also have some sort of rule regarding mating age. We've said before to use common sense when roleplaying, but sometimes this is not done. Do you guys agree? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 21:06, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I do. Even in the series, there was little hints of puppy (kitty?) love between a pair of apprentices, but no lower than that. And a warrior falling in love with an apprentice is pretty bad too. I don't agree on this, but puppy love, eh... go away. Roleplaying should be free. Not being caged up! Squirrel Do You know... THE MUFFIN MAN!?!?!?! 04:46, September 12, 2010 (UTC) As for kit puppy love, it's kind of weird, but I'm not totally against it. As for apprentices - I'm not totally against them falling in love. I mean, it's strange, they're still very young, but it's happened in the warriors series, and it can be cute. I'm talking about ''mating at those ages. I think that's where restrictions should be set [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC)